victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Freak the Freak Out (song)
Freak the Freak Out is a song performed by Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) at the Karaoke Dokie in the episode also titled "Freak the Freak Out." In the Show Tori's friends attended a newly establshed night club called the Karaoke Dokie while she stayed at home taking care of Trina who just had her wisdom teeth removed. Though Jade and Cat participated in a singing contest and thrilled the crowd to no end, it was two other girls who ended up winning, strictly because one of the girls's father owned the club. When both they and the crowd expressed outrage over the fix, the girls banned Cat, Jade, Robbie, Beck, and André from performing at the club. In an effort to get revenge on the girls, Jade and Cat came over to the Vega household and invited her to perform at the club to defeat them. Jade and Cat return to the club to make a bet that anybody in the club can defeat the two girls on applause alone. Disguised as a nerdy girl named Louise Nordoff, Tori set herself up to be picked by the two girls to compete against them. When "Louise" requested the already existing song "Freak the Freak Out" the DJ at the club doubted her ability to perform the song, but she insists on choosing it anyhow. As it begins, her dance moves are stiff and wooden, as one might expect from a girl like Louise, but in the middle of the first verse, she rips off her disguise and goes wild throughout the club, thereby defeating the two girls. In Real Life 'Freak the Freak Out' is sung by Victoria Justice and is available on iTunes. The music video was shown a week before the episode aired. Lyrics Are you listening? Hear me talk, Hear me sing Open up the door Is it less? Is it more? You tell me to beware Are your here? Are you there? Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go Nodding your head Don't hear a word I said I can't communicate When you wait, Don't relate I try to talk to you But you never even knew So, what's it gonna be? Tell me, Can you hear me? I'm so sick of it Your attention deficit Never listen, Never listen I'm so sick of it So I'll throw another fit Never listen, You never listen I scream your name But it always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now Is Freak The Freak Out! Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa Oh, Oh! Easy come, Easy Go Patience runnin' thin Runnin thin, come again Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite. Show me what is real If it breaks, does it heal? Open up your ear Why you think that I'm here? Keep me in the dark Are you even thinkin' of me? Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know What am I gonna do Cuz I can't get through to you So, what's it gonna be Tell me, Can you hear me? I'm so sick of it Your attention's deficit Never listen, You never listen I'm so sick of it So I'll throw another fit Never listen, Never listen I scream, your name But it always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now Is Freak The Freak Out! Hey Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa Oh, Oh! (2x) Easy Come, Easy Go Easy Come Easy Go I scream, your name But it always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now Is Freak The Freak Out! Hey Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa Oh, Oh! (2x) Freak the Freak Out (repeated) I scream your name But you never listen No, you never listen But you never listen Video thumb|290px|left|Music video to Freak The Freak Out *Full-length song also available on TheSlap.com Category:Songs Category:Season 1